Quand le Serpent rencontre la Lionne
by Opalyne
Summary: Quand le Serpent rencontre la Lionne ça fait souvent des étincelles...! Alors venez retrouver nos deux Héros pour toute une série d'OS, où se mêlent Amour et Haine sans oublier de nombreuses péripéties plus inattendues les unes que les autres...!


**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Alors, j'ouvre ici, un recueil d'OS, pour pouvoir regrouper tous mes écrits sur le couple que forment Drago et Hermione… Ces différents récits, pourront varier dans leur Rating, et seront principalement placés dans la catégorie Humour et Romance, parce qu'à vrai dire ce sont les styles dans lesquels je suis le plus à l'aise… ! Voilà, sinon comme d'habitude, ici les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling, et seule l'histoire est à moi… J'espère que mes OS seront à votre goût ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Résumé de l'OS : Hermione collée pour la nuit dans les cachots de Poudlard, va recevoir la visite d'une proche connaissance…Hormones en ébullition à prévoir… ! **

**Rating : M **

**Enjoy !**

**Escapade Nocturne**

¤

Il m'a encore mise dans un pétrin pas possible. Il doit avoir un don pour ça. Un sixième sens. N'importe quoi, mais en tout cas il parvient toujours à ses fins, malheureusement pour moi. Résultat, je me retrouve ici, à nettoyer des chaudrons, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Je devrais être en train de réviser à l'heure qu'il est. Et pas moyen d'échapper à cet enfer. Rogue m'a collée ici, jusqu'à minuit et puisqu'il n'est que huit heures et que je n'ai aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, il me reste quatre heures à tuer.

-En plus il fait froid, je marmonne pour moi même, plongeant ma main dans un chaudron poussiéreux

-T'es toujours en train de râler Granger…lance une voix dans mon dos

C'est _sa_ voix. Il va payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. En plus il ose venir me provoquer. L'insouciant il ne s'en sortira pas indemne. Foi d'Hermione, j'aurais ma vengeance.

-Casse toi, Malefoy ! Je réplique ne prenant pas la peine de me retourner

-Très diplomate…Commente t-il

-Ecoute, Dis-je en me retournant, Tu vois le chaudron qui se trouve derrière moi, eh, bien si tu continue il va se retrouver sur ton joli petit visage…

-Tu sais, que t'es belle quand tu t'énerves ?! Déclare t-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres

-Ne change pas de sujet, ou je met ma menace à exécution …

-T'aura pas le cran…

-Ah oui ?! Je demande en me levant de ma chaise, attrapant ma baguette et la pointant sur lui

En un mouvement rapide, il m'arrache ma baguette qui tombe au sol, pour me piéger dans la prison que forment ses bras. Pas moyen de reculer, je suis coincée entre la table et lui. Nous somme si proches l'un de l'autre que je parvient à sentir son souffle sur moi. Je sens ses mains dériver dans le bas de mon dos, tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissent de désir. L'air glacial des cachots semble s'être soudain réchauffé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça nous arrive. Ce genre de dérapage, arrive même couramment depuis qu'il a su découvrir ce qui se cache sous mes robes de sorcière. Ses lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement des miennes, sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, c'est toujours comme ça. C'est comme une sorte de délivrance quand mes lèvres touchent enfin les siennes dans un baiser ardent.

Depuis quelques mois déjà, nous avons cette étrange relation. Sans nous en rendre compte, au fil des mois nous nous sommes considérablement rapprochés pour passer alternativement de la haine à l'amour. Je le hais de toutes mes forces tout en l'aimant à en perdre la raison. Deux ennemis. Deux âmes opposés en tous points qui brûlent pourtant de se rencontrer à chaque instant, même si ce n'est que pour se cracher des insultes au visage.

-Pas ici…Je souffle entre deux baisers

-Ne dis pas ça Granger je sais que tu en meurs d'envie et puis je ne peut plus m'arrêter désormais…

Il dépose une traînée de baisers humides le long de mon cou, qui semblent me brûler la peau. Tandis que ses mains s'affairent à déboutonner mon chemiser. Je sens une vague de désir me submerger, mais je tente de regagner la raison.

-Attends… je souffle désespérément, Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ici… ?

-Sans importance, disons que j'ai quelques moyens de pression…Répond t-il un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

D'un geste de la main, il balaye ce qui se trouvait sur la table derrière moi pour me poser sur le bord de la table. D'un geste impatient il fait sauter les boutons de ma chemise, pour arracher cette dernière d'un geste rapide. Ses mains s'empressent alors de parcourir tout le haut de mon corps. La chaleur de sa peau et la douceur des ses doigts posés sur la naissance de mes seins me font gémir de plaisir, je maîtrise difficilement un tremblement puis prise d'une pulsion, j'attrape sa cravate d'une main, pour le rapprocher davantage de moi. Je capture avidement ses lèvres, obtenant de ce fait une réponse aussi brûlante que le baiser que je lui donne. Je sens ses mains se faufiler dans mon dos pour dégrafer avec une habileté surprenante ce qui me sers de sous-vêtement. Je frisonne légèrement à cause de la fraîcheur des cachots, mais suis bien vite réchauffée par ses main qui caressent fiévreusement ma poitrine.

Impatiente de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, je le débarrasse rapidement de sa chemise, la déchirant par endroits, ses lambeaux tombent aux pieds de mon délicieux amant. Sa cravate tombe à terre dans les secondes qui suivent, tandis que je vois ma jupe glisser le long de mes jambes. J'attire Drago tout contre moi, pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne, c'est l'apothéose quand ce dernier entreprend de m'embrasser avec ardeur. Je croise son regard plus gris que jamais et ne contrôle désormais plus aucun de mes geste. Son regard ma toujours rendue folle et en particulier dans ces moments là.

Je déboutonne rapidement les boutons de son pantalon, pour le faire glisser au sol, comme la plupart de nos vêtement maintenant. Je remarque qu'une bosse s'est formée derrière son boxer, je lui adresse un regard mutin et entreprend de le débarrasser de son dernier et unique vêtement. Il s'occupe de mon dernier sous vêtement prenant soin de le faire voler à travers la pièce, tant son impatience est grande. J'enroule instinctivement mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il parcoure mon cou de baisers papillons. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, en profitant par la suite pour plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il fait glisser ses mains au niveau de mes fesses. Il les masse gentiment, avant de passer son chemin pour se diriger vers mon entre-jambes.

Je sens ses doigts, jouer avec mon bouton de chair, me procurant par le même occasion, milles sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres, je laisse un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de mes lèvres. Des vagues de plaisir parcourent mon corps, et je sens mon corps se tendre quand il entreprend d'introduire un doigt en moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, qui s'ancre immédiatement au mien. Il sourit, lorsqu'il me sens proche de la jouissance et retire son doigt au moment ou j'allais atteindre les portes de l'extase. Je pousse un grognement de frustration et son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle.

-Je savais, que tu ne pouvait pas me résister Granger…Déclare t-il avec un sourire suffisant

-C'est pas du jeu ça Malefoy…

-Moi, je trouve ça très amusant au contraire, réplique t-il passant ses mains dans mon dos

-Tais-toi Malefoy et viens… ! Je réplique l'entraînant vers moi

Il ne se fait pas prier, et capture mes lèvres, dans un baiser brûlant. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui, rapprochant dangereusement mon bassin du sien. Un seul regard de ma part suffit à lui faire passer le message. Dans la seconde qui suis il me pénètre, me délivrant alors du poids de la frustration et de l'impatience. J'enroule à nouveau mes jambes autour de sa taille, -ou plutôt ses fesses-, et l'accompagne dans ses mouvements de va et viens. Il entrelace ses doigts au miens, ses yeux à demi clos.

Je laisse mon regard courir sur son torse, où une fine pellicule de sueur s'y trouve. Ses muscles sont tendus par l'effort et il laisse par moments quelques gémissement rauques s'échapper de sa gorge tandis que je gémis sans retenue. Peu, à peu le plaisir s'intensifie, et le feu présent dans le bas de mon ventre se fait de plus en plus ardent. Je presse un peu plus mon corps contre le sien et resserre ma prise autour de ses doigts. Il plonge son regard dans le mien au moment ou d'innombrables décharges de plaisir déferlent en moi, pour me submerger totalement. Mon corps s'arque sous le plaisir et j'atteins l'extase dans un dernier coup de rein de mon amant. Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre dans les secondes qui suivent, et m'entoure de ses bras une fois la jouissance passée, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Je plonge mon visage dans son cou et ferme les yeux, me laissant emporter par les émotions. Il se retire de moi, et m'enveloppe dans sa cape de sorcier, une fois reposée sur le sol. Je lève les yeux, vers l'un des murs de la salle de Potions et lâche un grognement de frustration en apercevant l'heure qu'il est.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande Malefoy

-Il est neuf heures moins le quart…

-Et alors ?

-Il me reste trois heures avant d'enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici, Je répond avec un regard de reproche pour lui

-Je suppose que tu m'en veux…

-Bien sûr que oui ! C'est ta faute, si je suis ici, à récurer les chaudrons !

-Pour me faire pardonner, je veux bien t'aider à tuer le temps… Réplique t-il avec un sourire carnassier, faisant chuter ses mains qui étaient posées dans mon dos, de quelques centimètres.

¤

Quelques cabrioles plus tard, j'émerge doucement de mon demi sommeil, bercée par la respiration de mon amant. C'est avec regrets que je me détache de ses bras protecteurs pour récupérer mes vêtements éparpillés à travers la pièce et m'habille à la hâte. Il ne reste plus que quelques minuscules minutes avant que Rogue n'arrive pour me délivrer de cette pièce. Et il faut encore que je m'occupe des chaudrons. Je suis fichue, Rogue vas me tuer. Je suis bonne pour une semaine de colles en tout genres je crois. Malefoy, se relève à grand peine, et récupère ses vêtements également, pour se rhabiller. Il m'observe avec amusement, je sens son regard peser dur dans mon dos et me retourne avec l'idée fixe, de lui remettre les idées en place.

-Franchement, Granger, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça…

-Explique toi Malefoy, au cas ou tu ne le saurai pas, je ne lis pas dans les pensées !

-Tu n'a pas pensé à faire usage de ta baguette pour nettoyer tout ça ? Déclare t-il en désignant les chaudrons des yeux…

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Effectivement, je n'y avait même pas pensé, probablement trop en colère pour faire autre chose. Je ne réponds pas et me contente de lancer quelques sorts de nettoyages sur les différents chaudrons qui se trouvent dans la pièce et me pose sur une chaise attendant l'arrivée de Rogue. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver, puisque ce dernier arrive en faisant s'ouvrir la porte avec fracas. Il s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte, et pose son regard sur moi.

-Alors Miss Granger avez-vous terminé ?

-Oui, professeur, je réponds avec assurance.

Il laisse son regard, parcourir la salle de classe et je vois une lueur de stupeur traverser ses yeux d'ébène quand ses yeux trouvent Malefoy assis sur l'une des chaises.

-Mais, Mr Malefoy…Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je venais…surveiller Granger, Répond tranquillement ce dernier

Rogue, ne semble pas gober le mensonge de Malefoy mais ne dis rien, après tout, c'est son filleul et un élève de sa maison. Rogue, s'écarte pour me laisser sortir ainsi que Malefoy qui ne tarde pas à me rejoindre dans l'un des couloirs des cachots. Je le laisse entourer ma taille de son bras droit et progresse dans le couloir.

-Au fait, c'était quoi ton moyen de pression ? Je demande, brisant le silence

-Rogue joue au Streap-Poker avec les autres profs de Poudlard, répond tranquillement Malefoy

Sous le coup de la surprise, je trébuche, vite rattrapée par les bras de Malefoy et éclate finalement de rire. Je reprends peu à peu, une respiration, plus ou moins normale, -ou tout du moins suffisante pour pouvoir parler- et demande au bord d'un nouveau fou rire :

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je l'ai surpris l'autre soir, il m'a demandé de garder le silence et en échange je peut faire tout ce qui me chante.

-Tu ne tiens pas ta promesse Malefoy…

-Je sais. Mais je peut te faire confiance, non ?

-Peut-être… Bonne nuit Malefoy… Je réponds en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de regagner ma tour.

Le fait, que j'entretienne des relations, disons relativement intimes avec Malefoy est déjà un miracle, mais Rogue qui joue au Streap-Poker…c'est complètement surréaliste !

Décidément, à Poudlard on aura tout vu !

¤

**Vos impressions ? **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon OS, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Si cela vous plaît d'autres OS sur ce couple sont en cours d'écriture… Reste à savoir si vous voulez les lire… ! ;p ! **

**BizZz à tous et merci d'avoir lu ! **


End file.
